Unlikely Friends
by wrenthewriter
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans are unlikely friends. Follow their story through their seventh year at Hogwarts, where friendship is flourishing and maybe even a romance may bud.   p.s. sorry I'm so cheesy :3  Please read and review! **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**
1. Prologue

**A.N**

**I own nothing. J.K Rowling is the genius behind all these characters.**

**Reviews are a new Chapter!**

**xoxo**

**Wren**

**PROLOUGE**

Lily Evans and James Potter had never gotten along; that was a fact. At least, that's what the student population of Hogwarts thought. Little did they know, that that had been the truth, up until the middle of fifth year.

It was the day of the Marauder's famous prank on Snape; the day that Snape called Lily a Mudblood and broke her already fragile heart. Lily had run away from the scene, tears threatening to burst out of her emerald eyes at any moment. She found an abandoned alcove on the seventh floor, sat down in a crouched ball, and cried.

Lily cried for her old friend, for how he had lost his way. She cried for her fights with James Potter, who she really didn't hate, and for her strained relationship with her older sister Petunia. She cried for the pains of the war, for the people lost, and for the prejudice against muggles and muggle borns. Lily cried until she was numb, and the tears stopped flowing.

A scuffling sound from the hallway woke her up from her trance. Puffy eyed and red nosed, she stuck her head out of the alcove to check who was there. The hallway was empty, not even a ghost patrolling the place. She returned to her hiding spot, convinced that the sound had just been her mind playing tricks on her, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw what was waiting for her. It was James Potter, leaning slightly on the stonewall, his signature smirk for once absent from his face.

"I'm sorry." James said, and Lily knew that he meant it, that this time James knew that he had crossed a line.

"It's not your fault," she replied, trying to seem confident, but her cracked voice betrayed her. "You're not the reason I'm a muggle born. Not the reason I'm not worthy. A mudblood."

James hissed at the word, crouched down and looked into Lily's eyes. It was the first time that Lily truly realized how hazel James's eyes were, but now the gold specks in them were hardened with rage and pain.

"Never," James commanded, his voice so filled with fury that Lily suddenly became frightened. "Ever, call yourself that. You are more worthy that all those slimy slytherins and death eaters put together."

Lily had just nodded, tears starting to silently flow down her porcelain skin again. James, exasperated, knew not what to do except hug her, and hold her close. Lily relaxed into his firm hold, and slowly sobbed into his shoulder. From then on a silent bond, a truce even, formed between the two unlikely friends.

For the next year and a half they still fought, Lily was still bossy, and James still an arrogant prat, but it was all for show, and only they knew it. The two would meet up in the same alcove on the seventh floor every few nights, to talk. Talk for hours about anything and nothing. And slowly, very slowly, they became close friends.


	2. Heads' Dorm

**A.N.**

**I know that i said i wouldn't update until there were any reviews...but i was just in a writing mood, so here you go. **

**Thanks,**

**Wren**

Lily was pleasantly surprised when she entered the Heads' compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and learned that James Potter was her Head Boy. Well _the _Head Boy, not _her _Head Boy, as much as she wished them to be together. Lily didn't want to tell her friends, but she had fallen for James Potter, and hard.

"Congratulations!" Lily said, a hint of sarcasm playing on her tone. She would've been nicer, if it weren't for the gaggle of Prefects staring at the two of them. "We all knew Dumbledore would go whack someday."

"Oh, yeah. When he chose you." James shot back childishly, not even trying to think of a good retort. God he loved Lily when she feigned their fights, her antics were just so…_cute._

"Oh shut up," Lily swatted him playfully, turning back to the Prefects who were now giggling at them. "Now lets get to business."

The next twenty minutes passed in a blur, both James and Lily explaining to the Prefects their new patrolling schedules, and why, to everyone's protest, patrolling duty had doubled this year. Lily herself was relieved that Dumbledore had taken this extra safety precaution, because just imagining the war that was happening outside of Hogwarts scared her out of her wits. How had the sorting hat ever thought that she was brave enough to be a Gryffindor? Finally dismissing the prefects, James and Lily were left alone in the compartment.

"I really am happy you were chosen to be Head Boy," Lily said genuinely, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. "You deserve the role."

"Funny, that's not what everyone else thinks," James winked back. "Even I thought for the first few minutes when I had gotten the badge, that it was just one of Sirius's pranks."

"Oh come on! It wasn't that uncalled for," Lily protested, a twinkle in her eye.

"It kind of was," James pointed out. "Everyone was sure that Remus would get the position. He wanted and deserved it more than me."

"Dumbledore has his reasons." Lily assured him, playfully waggling her finger in his direction, as if to disapprove the lack of the faith he has in himself.

They spoke then, for a while, about their summers and what was new in their lives. Lily told James about her sister, Petunia's, wedding to her fiancé Vernon Dursley. Even though Lily despised Vernon and thought a name that better suits him was Vermin, she had been happy to see her sister so happy for once. Petunia had turned bitter over the years, but now that she had found the love of her life, she had started to mellow. Or something like that. James then told Lily how he and Sirius had spent most of their summer playing quidditch, and finally using magic as they had both turned 17 that summer. He also told her how his parents had barely been home, for they were both Aurors, working against Voldemort and his followers. It was normal for them, these talks, and both were relieved to finally be back together. Not that they admitted it. Lily was about to answer one of James's many questions when Sirius Black, still as handsome as always, burst into the compartment.

"Hey Moony! Alice! I found them! They were canoodling on the bench in their – private – compartment." Sirius cried out, barely hiding his laugh.

"Oh shut up," Lily scolded him, but she kept her tone light. "You're just jealous that Potter and I get along like civil people, unlike someone I know."

"You and Potter? Get along? Yes, and I'm joining the death eaters." Sirius teased, suddenly eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Well Padfoot, it's called maturing a little." James said coolly, giving Sirius a death stare. Sirius snorted, but before he could comment anymore Alice Prewett burst into the compartment, Remus Lupin trailing behind her.

"LILY!" Alice squealed, running over and smothering her best friend with a bone-breaking hug.

"Hey there Alice," Lily managed to choke out, still being squashed by Alice. "Can you please, get, -off – me-"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Alice said sheepishly, finally letting Lily out of her grasped. The boys surveyed the whole scene with amusing smirks on their faces.

"Sorry I didn't come to see you earlier," Lily apologized, straitening out her cloak. "Head duties."

"Oh yeah, CONGRATULATIONS!" Alice screamed, hugging her friend yet again. Lily sighed and James chuckled. This was going to be a long train ride.

The welcome back feast had been long and tiring, but very fun and rewarding. Gryffindor had gained 15 new students, the most out of all the houses this year except for Hufflepuff, and this put everyone in high moods. Especially after last year, which there had been an odd dry spell and only 5 students had gotten sorted into their house.

Lily and James were now headed to their special Heads' dorm. Apparently it was situated on the seventh floor, behind the portrait of the Lady and Hippopotamus. A portrait that Lily could swear had never been there before. They reached the painting and James uttered the completely ridiculous password:

"Raspberry tarts."

The Lady in the portrait grinned and swung her painting over, revealing a door. Lily opened the door, and entered the common room James closely behind her, yet what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks causing James to bump into her.

"Ouch, Lily. Why did you sto-" James complained, but stopped as soon as he looked up. His jaw dropped, and he stood there speechless like Lily surveying the room. The room was, in simple words, amazing. White marble floors and walls, the common room had a huge burning fireplace, with at least six big and puffy couches and chairs surrounding it. Connected to the common room was a small kitchenette, just in case the Heads were too busy to eat in the Great Hall. Stairs led up to a balcony room, which was filled with shelves and shelves and shelves of books, not to mention the beanbags; all this over-looking the common room and the hearth. On opposite sides of the room were two wooden doors, obviously leading to their separate bedrooms. The door on the right had an intricate 'LILY' carved into it, and the one on the left had a 'JAMES'. There was another door adjacent to the kitchen, labeled 'bathroom'.

"When I first wanted to be Head Girl in first year, I never even dared to imagine this…" Lily trailed off. Curiosity getting the better of her she left an open mouthed Potter by the entrance door, and skipped to her room. Flinging the door open, she was once again amazed. Her bedroom was at least the size of her old dormitory, and had two huge windows looking out on the lake, each with a ledge. Sitting in the middle of the room was a king-sized bed, a mahogany desk and matching closet on the wall across from it. A big fluffy chair was tucked into the desk, and another places next to one of the windows. Bookshelves jutted out randomly from the light pink walls all around the room, giving the room a very homey vibe. Lily sighed and flopped on to her bed, suddenly exhausted. A very excited James came prancing into her room a few moments later, literally skipping up and down.

"Lily lookit lookit! My room is huge, and it even has its own case for my brooms, and trophies, and…" James blabbered happily, slowly taking in Lily's room too. "Woah, it's as if the rooms were designed for us. I can't believe Padfoot and I never found the Head Dorms before…"

"Were they even here before?" Lily laughed, slowly lugging herself off of her bed. For a moment they met each other's eyes, and a searing blush appeared on Lily's cheeks. They broke the gaze, each equally red.

"You know, if we suddenly act like friends people might suspect something," James said, making a good point.

"Hmm, true…" Lily answered, thinking. "Maybe we can still fight, but every week we will lower the number of fights, and that way it will seem that they disappeared naturally!"

"Well, we can try it." James shrugged, but Lily could swear that she heard a hint of disappointment in his tone. She ignored it, sure that it was just there because they were both tired.

"Well, goodnight. Might as well get one night of sleep before term starts." Lily smiled, popping off her bed and heading towards the bathroom. James followed her out.

"Goodnight."

**A.N.**

**Please Review!**

**I hope you liked the new chapter!**

**xoxo**

**Wren**


	3. The Next Morning

**A/N** I hope you guys like this chapter! It's a little eh...but still...

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Lily woke up groggy the next morning, hazy memories from the day before slowly settling into her head. She sat up and got out of bed with a new spring in her step. 'I'm Head girl' She sang to herself mentally, skipping through the common room to the bathroom. 'Oh my, oh my, I'm Head girl! I'm Head girl, in this awesome Heads' Dorm, in th- oh. Hot. Damn.'<p>

Lily had flung open the bathroom door without knocking; momentarily forgetting that she wasn't the only person in the dorm. Now, standing in front of her, was a half-naked James, the only thing covering him a thin towel wrapped around his waist. Lily couldn't help but admire how _fit_ he was, no doubt from all the quidditch he played. For some reason she felt the certain urge to leap on him, and snog him senseless, but she restrained herself. James's eyes also roamed over her, and a blush crept up Lily's cheeks. They stood there, eyes locked, for a good few minutes. Finally, Lily broke the moment.

"Oh…uh, I'm sorry." She squeaked, embarrassed. Lily started to turn around and close the door, but James stopped her.

"No problemo," He said coolly, moving past her and out into the common room. "I just finished anyways."

Quickly Lily showered and finished her morning routine. She has been surprised to see that when she stepped into the shower, her favorite strawberry scented shampoo had been waiting for her on the shelf. She could've sworn that she had forgotten it at home.

When James and Lily finally left the Heads' Dorm together, they were already five minutes late to breakfast. And not only was it breakfast, but this morning they had to also pick up their schedules. Lily groaned as the portrait swung shut behind her, sealing the entrance to the dorm. The Lady in it, who was still oddly standing next to a hippopotamus, waved goodbye at them enthusiastically as they left, and James chuckled.

"How can hippo lady be so cheery in the morning?" Lily grumbled. Lily wasn't exactly what you would call a morning person. The first five minutes after she woke she was all hugs and smiles, but then BAM. As soon as she would step out of her morning shower the weight of the day would fall on her shoulders, turning her mood sour. Usually Lily wasn't the one to complain about how she felt, she didn't like to burden people with her personal problems. But James was different, with James she felt like she could do anything. Tell him anything.

"Well, if you spent all day stuck in a cramped portrait with a hippopotamus, I think you'd also be quite happy to see any form of human life. At any time." James answered her, totally ignoring the fact that her question had been rhetorical.

"Touché," Lily mumbled, adjusting the strap on her bag. They spent the rest of the walk making awkward small talk, purposely avoiding mentioning the incident of the morning. As soon as Lily and James put one foot in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall rushed over to them.

"You're late." She pointed out sharply, thrusting their schedules at them before they could apologize. "Here are you're schedules, but before you go to class check on the first years and make sure none of them are lost." Again, Professor McGonagall left in a huff, before they could answer. Shrugging, they kept on walking, slowly making their way through the throng of students to the Gryffindor table.

"Well, what do you have first?" Lily inquired; eager to know what classes they had together. Obviously, she knew that they would have all classes together because they had both passed all the required O. to take N.E.W.T classes to become an auror, but they had one class different. Lily took Arithmacy, and James Muggle Studies. Lily took Arithmacy for fun, for she had always loved numbers, but why James had taken Muggle Studies never ceased to baffle her. Yet, for some reason she still felt the need to ask him about his schedule.

"Uh..let me check. Today I have Double Potions, then Transfiguration, then lunch, then Charms, and then two free periods. Hm, not that bad actually." James read out, and as a habit, running a hand through his raven black hair.

"I have the same!" Lily happily chattered, making herself sound like an idiot.

"Of course you do, we take the same classes." James laughed, obviously pleased with himself that she hadn't realized this. If only he'd known. "You, my dear friend, are an odd egg." And with that, he tweaked her nose, making her giggle and turn red.

By now they had already reached the Gryffindor table, and Lily squeezed in next to her friend Alice, James sitting next to her. Alice leaned over to lily, a crazy gleam in her eye.

"Did I just see you flirt with James Potter?" Alice asked, wide eyed.

"What? No, never. Ew, we're just friends." Lily answered, a little to quickly.

"Since when are you and James friends?" Alice shot back, suspiciously.

"Ah, you know what I mean Alice!" Lily said, throwing her hands into the air to add dramatic effect. She then reached for a piece of toast, buttering it up and taking a big bite.

"So, double potions next, eh?" Alice gabbed on, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," Lily moaned. She didn't hate Potions or Professor Slughorn, she actually really loved the subject. But, potions was the only class she still had with Snape, and seeing him wasn't exactly what you would call fun. Lily decided to go with the same tactic Alice used, and changed the subject. "You have to come see my dorm. I'm not exaggerating when I say the it's the most awesome place in all of Hogwarts."

"Well, I'll have to take your word on that one," Alice winked, before turning around to speak with her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. Alice knew that she had hit two hard spots in a row, and wasn't exactly in the mood to pursue the conversation. Lily sighed to herself and kept on eating, but soon she was interrupted again.

"Prongsieee, yesterday night was hell in our dorm. Peter wouldn't stop being a well, a Peter. Pleaseee move back in with us!" Sirius whined to James, as he plopped on to he bench across from him and started to devour food.

"Oh come on, it couldn't of been that bad." James tried to reassure him, but right at that time a ruffled and tired looking Remus came up to the table.

"Oh believe be, it was that bad." Remus groaned, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "Sirius has now accused you of not only leaving him alone with Peter, but also being a traitor by rooming with the hot redhead chick instead of us."

James and Lily blushed equally as deep, turning away from each other as quickly as possible.

"Oh come on Moony, couldn't you just of,-" James started to say, before he was cut off by what Sirius was doing. "Padfoot, stop that now!" And with that said, Lily looked over to see Sirius entertaining himself by turning all the forks and spoons on the table into orange stags.

"Goddamit!" Remus cursed, jumped up from the bench, and attempted to drag a hysterically laughing Sirius from the table. All these antics were so normal for the Marauders that Lily laughed out loud. Oh, how she had missed them this summer. James shot her a strange look and got off of the bench, helping her up too.

"Oh stop laughing at poor old Sirius, and let's go find us some first years."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Ok ok, before you ask, the shampoo thing will be explained. I'll continue this day in the next chapter...and hopefully ill move on to more, eh interesting, and arm, fluffier events. ;)

xox

PLEASE REVIEW!

Wren


	4. Fights

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating faster, but i was on a school trip this week for three days. **

**Also, sorry this chapter isn't very long, i promise the next one will be better...Please read and update!**

**I also wanted to say that you to Princess Juliet Rose for reviewing my story! Means a lot 3**

**xoxo**

**Wren**

* * *

><p>"Alice is on to us." Lily pointed out as she and James hurried to third period Transfiguration. They were already ten minutes late, having been helping lost first years. Those eleven year olds had quite the knack to get lost. Not to mention the ones that cried.<p>

"What do you mean 'on to us'? James asked, not getting the hint. Lily let out a sigh.

"She suspects that we are to nice to each other," She explained patiently, though her voice was edged with a hint of annoyance.

"And what's so wrong with that?" James questioned innocently, putting on his best puppy-dog face.

"Oh, your hopeless," Lily laughed, slapping him lightly on the arm. "We discussed this last night, remember?"

"Right," James said, running a hand through his hair. "Um, I'll do something in Transfiguration, and then you can chastise me, ok?"

"Sure." Lily agreed, but before she could say anything else, they reached the Transfiguration room. James and Lily hurried inside, where Professor McGonagall was quick to scold them for their tardiness.

The class went by quickly, and before they knew it, the bell rang. Lily was nervous, what was James going to do to her? She packed up her bag, still deep in thought, and started out of the classroom. But before she could get very far, something strong and big knocked her over.

"Oi! Sorry Evans, my bad." James apologized, offering his hand to help her up. Lil was about to oblige and take his hand, when she remembered that this was their opportunity to fight. She ignored him, and got up by herself, throwing him a dirty look.

"I don't need your help Potter. Just watch where you and your large head are going next time." She snapped, her tone a little icier than intended. For a second Lily thought that she saw a flicker of hurt in James's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by his adorable signature smirk. Why did he have to be so goddamn cute?

"Whatever you say, Evans" James shot back, seemingly unperturbed. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Lily huffed away angrily. Why did she have to be so goddamn beautiful?

"Nice going there, Prongsie." Sirius grinned, walking up to James and clapping him on the back.

"I know mate." He joked, "Don't worry, by the end of the year she'll be head-over-heels for me."

"Dream on."

That night in the common room, Lily was already finishing the assigned homework, when James trampled in.

"Hey you." She greeted him, not looking up from her work. James just grunted in response, making a beeline to the kitchenette. Lily frowned, sensing the James was upset with her.

"You know I didn't mean what I said this morning, right?"

"Yeah, uh huh." James mumbled in reply, rummaging around the kitchen cabinets and pulling out a chocolate frog.

"No, really," Lily apologized. "I guess I could've been a little nice…but the good news is, that Alice bought it!"

"Great." James answered gruffly, plopping down on the couch next to her. "Is it really necessary to stage fights? Why can't people just know that we are friends? Where's the harm in that?"

Lily sighed again, and looked up from her work at James, who was sitting, defeated looking, on the couch.

"I don't want to do this either," Lily admitted, shaking her head. "But I don't want Alice and all our other friends to started pestering me or you about how we're suddenly friends. Believe me when I say, its better this way. See, it even came out as a rhyme."

James chuckled, but soon his somber demeanor returned. "I guess."

"I promise it will only take a couple more weeks." Lily assured him, and James seemed to brighten up a little.

"Fine." He agreed. "If this is what you want, I'll play along. But only for a couple of weeks." The sat in silence for a few moments, James chewing loudly and Lily answering a homework question, until Lily spoke up again.

"Do you know why my favorite shampoo was in the bathroom this morning? I swear that I forgot to bring it from home." She questioned James.

"Oh yeah…about that." James blushed, looking away from her. "I remembered that you forgot it last year, and how upset you were until your mom owled you some, so I decided to being a few bottles spare. Just in case."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Lily squeaked, getting up and kissing James on the cheek. She was almost definite that this was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her, and at that moment her love for James grew. If that was possible, for she already loved him. "Thank you."

"Anytime," James mumbled, still red but beaming. "Anytime…"

The rest of the month passed by fairly quickly, without many commotions. Every week James and Lily's fights dwindled in number, until by September 30th, there were none. All of Hogwarts now knew, that its infamous pair of Heads, were friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for such a short chapter...please review!<strong>

**xoxoxo**


	5. Notes And Charms

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter, ****sorry if its still a little short...but it is longer than chapter four!**

**please read and review!**

**xo**

**Wren**

* * *

><p>October set into Hogwarts, and with it brisk winds and red trees. The teachers brought it on themselves to make sure that the seventh years has little to no free time, and loaded them with tons of homework. James and Lily had literally no time to talk except for at Head meetings and patrols, but during both they had more important things to discuss. In Head meetings there was always a new problem in the school that had to be addressed and during patrols they used the time to practice charms and wand movements for transfiguration. It was during one of these patrols when Lily suddenly snapped from all the work, and turned to James.<p>

"We never talk anymore!" She complained, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. "There's always work, work, more work, quidditch, and then sleep."

"Yes we do, we're talking now." James answered smartly, smirking a little at her. "And since when can't the amazing Lily handle a little school work?" Lily sighed, it seemed that she sighed a lot lately.

"You know what I mean. A good, down to earth talk, like we used to do last year." They walked in silence for a few moments before James spoke up.

"I have and idea."

"Yeah?" Lily asked, perking up a little.

"Never mind, its kind of stupid." James mumbled, looking away and running a hand through his hair.

"Oh come on," Lily pestered, "At least tell me, we don't have to do it." She put on her best innocent girl expression and looked at him. James grumbled.

"How can I say no when you look at me like that?" He muttered, his tone light. Lily whooped out of victory and hugged James, obviously very pleased with herself.

"Ok, so I was thinking…" James started, trailing off his sentence for suspense.

"You were thinking…" Lily urged eagerly.

"I was thinking that maybe we could write to each other little notes," He continued. "Each with a fact we didn't know about each other or something interesting that happened to us that day. Then we could maybe deliver them to each other in really cool and unusual ways…" He was bright red by the end of his proposition, and Lily could practically see N-E-R-V-O-U-S spelled on his face. She thought it was adorable.

"That's brilliant!" Lily cried, catching James off guard.

"It- it is?" James stammered, but before he could go on an annoyed 'humf' interrupted him. Turns out that James and Lily had reached the entrance to the Heads Dorm a while ago and had been standing there for quite some time.

"Are you going to enter or what?" The lady in the portrait inquired in a screechy voice. The hippo just stared at them and snorted.

"Oh, um yeah." James mumbled, taking a moment to remember the new password. He looked utterly embarrassed as he said it, "Purple Tampons."

"Who thinks of these passwords?" The lady whined, swinging her portrait aside and letting them into the dorm. Lily chuckled.

"Actually, I believe Alice came up with that password." She laughed when they were safely out of earshot in the common room.

"And why did we let her come up with our password again?" James questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well she doesn't actually know it's the password," Lily informed him, plopping onto a particularly fluffy couch. "We were just talking about possible password possibilities, and I happened to be _pleased _by this _perfect password_." James laughed, shaking his head at her horrible alliteration.

"Well, _preferably _the next _password_ will be _proclaimed_, by me, _presently_." He said, trying to play along.

"Oh god, your worse than me." Lily teased, getting up and making her way to her room.

"And _possibly _where you _presently_ _popping_ over to?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm '_popping_' over to my room to start my first note before your horrible _poetic_ skills _poach _my ears." She said, sticking out her tongue at him, and disappearing into her room, the door closing behind her in a quiet 'thud'. James laughed, turned around, and headed to his own room.

When James woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find that his blanket was flashing different colors. He quickly scrambled out of bed, and looked at the charmed blanket, before realizing that there was a note scrawled out across it in block letters. James smiled as he read it.

"**When I'm sad there is nothing I enjoy more than a hot mug of cocoa or chai tea."**

James grinned to himself again, and thought mischievously. "And so it starts."

The next day during lunch, when Lily sat down to eat, her knife started to carve a message on her pastrami sandwich. Surprised, Lily watched the enchanted knife etch out each word, before she carefully perused the note.

"**I am deathly afraid of bananas."**

Lily stifled a laugh as she finished reading it, a plan already forming in her head for how she would deliver her next secret.

"Whatchya doing Silly Lilly?" Sirius appeared out of nowhere, jumping onto the bench next to her.

"Nothing that should interest you Black," Lily snapped back, but her tone had lost most of its usual edge. She quickly took a bite out of her sandwich, the message disappearing instantly.

"I'm on to you Evans…" Sirius warned suspiciously, before pouting a little and then running off to flirt with a hot fifth year Ravenclaw who had just happened to pass by. Remus quickly took his place, setting the new novel that he had been reading on the table.

"I'm guessing that Sirius just ran off either to finish an essay that he forgot to do for next period, or to snog his next victim." He remarked to her sarcastically, before taking a piece of toast and biting in to it. Lily started laughing hysterically, for no reason really, for Remus's comment hadn't been that funny, causing Remus to choke on his toast and start laughing too.

"Do you even, have- to- guess?" Lily choked out, still giggling loudly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Lily?" James asked, suddenly materializing and squeezing himself in between her and a still choking Remus.

"I don't- know-" Lily laughed harder, tears starting to build in the corners of her eyes. "I ate- the- sandwich-"

"Blimey!" James interrupted her, suddenly pulling out his wand. "I knew I made a mistake somewhere in that charm." He quickly muttered a spell under his breath, and Lily's laughter abruptly ended. Lily sighed with relief, her sides aching a little.

"Since when did the oh so amazing James make mistakes?" She managed to tease after drinking at least three glasses of water and calming down.

"Well you know…I was nervous on making it perfect and-" Lily cut him off with a quick kiss to his cheek, and then she jumped up and hurried away, James's cheeks turning a bright shade of red. James just sat there speechless, staring into space, while Remus, who had finally stopped choking on his toast, started choking on his pumpkin juice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the new chapter!<strong>

**The more reviews the faster i post chapter 6 ;)**

**xo**

**Wren**


	6. The Lily

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thank to everyone for all the awesome reviews :D**

**Here's chapter Six - I hope you enjoy :)**

**xx**

**Wren**

* * *

><p>"Do you reckon she fancies me?" James asked no one in particular, staring up at the cloudless sky with a dreamy look on his face. A month and a half had passed since the beginning of James and Lily's (As Sirius liked to put it): note war, and James was more in love with Lily than ever. For the first time in his life he was able to appreciate her for everything she was, flaws and all, and to him this made her even more amazing and beautiful.<p>

"You could say that she's warming up to you." Remus said, his nose stuck in a book. The Marauders were sitting under their favorite beech tree by the lake, enjoying the cool November weather.

"Yeah, she totally adores you!" chimed Peter, who would say just about anything to suck up to James. James ignored Peter and stared longingly at Lily, who was sitting on the opposite beach of the lake with her friends. Sirius, who was in his dog formed, came over and jumped on James, scaring him out of his daze.

"What the hell was that for?" James wheezed, holding his stomach. Sirius transformed back to his normal human self and grinned at James like a maniac.

"You just looked so stupid, like a love sick fool." Sirius smirked. "Wait! You are a love sick fool."

"Shut up." James mumbled, turning his back to Sirius.

"Aw, is wittle Prongsie mad at me?" Sirius teased, and then on a more sober note came and sat down next to James. "What do you see in her? I mean I get that she's smart, and hot, but why do you love her so much?"

"Because when I'm with her I feel like I could jump to the moon and back." Sighed James, looking at Sirius. "She completes me. Without her I feel empty and alone, but with her I'm safe. I-"

"What cheesy shit." Sirius but him off, crossing his arms.

"Easy for you to say." James shot back. "You'll never feel this way, Mr Afraid-of-commitment."

"You can't say that." Sirius snarled.

"Can't say what? That you shag everything that has two legs but refuse to give anything a second look afterwards?" James spat, now absolutely furious at Sirius.

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but then thought better of it and instead punched James square in the jaw. Growling and holding his now bleeding face, James returned the blow, but to Sirius's gut. The two boys quickly started a full-blown fight, while Remus attempted to pull them apart and Peter cowered in the corner. After a few, rather bloody minutes Remus was able to separate the two boys, and he and Peter slowly started to drag a still hysterical Sirius away from the scene.

James just slumped up against the beech tree, distraught. Blood was flowing freely from his nose, but he didn't care. What just happened to him? Since when was there so much tension between him and Sirius? Sure, he had fought with Sirius many times before, but never like this. Never so, so- James couldn't think of the word. A cry brought him out of his thoughts, and lifting his head he saw Lily running over to him.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? What happened?" Lily cried, kneeling next to him, conjuring a moist towel, and slowly dabbing his wounds.

"Im fine…it's really nothing." James trailed off; not really comprehending the Lily was there; still pretty out of it.

"You're not fine! You're nose is broken. Oh, that's better. Good that I remembered that spell. Still your face is caked with blood, let me-"

"NO!" James suddenly yelled, leaping up from the tree and startling Lily. "Leave me alone. Just- I'll handle this by myself." And before she could answer, he was already running away towards the entrance doors of Hogwarts.

James skipped classes that afternoon, spending the time moping around his room and thinking. Thinking about how much he loved Lily, and how he had hurt her. About why he had really fought with Sirius, and about how much he missed his best mate. Since when had his life become so complicated and tension filled? This was his last year to be free, his last care-free moments. James didn't want to feel this way until after graduation, until he entered the war officially. The whole idea was just too overwhelming.

Around 8 o'clock in the evening a knock on the door woke him up from his trance.

"It's open." He yelled out groggily. He wasn't in the mood for guests, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey you." Lily whispered gently, slipping into the room and closing the door softly. "How are you doing?"

"Better."

Silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said, sitting down on his bed and smoothing back his unruly hair. "Please just let me help you."

"Ok."

By the next morning James and Sirius had made up, much to everyone's relief. They were and laughing and joking normally as they strolled into the great hall, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Lily smiled to herself. She had spent a good portion of her afternoon and evening the previous day cleaning up and calming down James, and she was quite happy to see that James and Sirius had sorted out their differences. She still didn't know what they had been fighting about, but she knew that James would come around and tell her eventually.

True to her word, that afternoon after charms class Lily found a mysterious velvet box in her bag. Curious, she opened it, gasping when she saw its contents. Laying inside the box was a crystal lily. It was beautiful; breath- taking even; which was ironic because the lily had a certain glow to it that almost made it seem as if the lily were breathing. The light reflected on the lily's leaves and petals, giving it an iridescent aura. The lily was just so perfect, so fragile, so entrancing, that Lily almost missed the note that fluttered out of the box when she opened it. She caught it just in time, and in James's messy scrawl the note read:

_Thank you Lily. For helping. I hope you like this lily, I made it – beautiful and perfect – just like you._

Lily blushed and continued reading.

_I can't tell you exactly what Sirius and I were fighting about, but the reason Sirius got so mad was because I said that he was afraid of commitment. The reason Sirius is such a 'player' is because he has a crazy notion that if he settles down and falls for someone, he will end up abusing them and his children just like his parents, who abused him as a child. It might sound odd to you, that Sirius is protecting people that don't actually exist, but you have to respect him. It's a very brave and noble decision. I knew this, yet I still brought up the subject. I deserved each and every punch he threw a_t_ me- but still, thank you Lily._

_Love,_

_James_

Lily was, in the simplest word, touched. Right then, at that moment, she knew one thing for certain. _I love James._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter...and for the part about Sirius i am planning to write a one-shot about him after i finish this story. Hopefully it will help explain everything better. :)**

**I think that the story will be nicely wrapped up in two more chapters! Please, if you have any suggestions for new fics tell me :)**

**The more reviews the faster i post chapter seven!**

**xoxo**

**Wren**

**p.s. i hope the length of this chapter was a little better :p**


	7. A Perfect Tragedy

**A/N**

**I'm not 100% pleased with how this chapter turned out...but i hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Review, review, review!**

**xx**

**Wren**

* * *

><p>Lily couldn't wait anymore. She had to tell him how she felt now; she knew it, deep in her bones. It's now or never. Practically bursting out of the charms room she rushed down the hall, skipping over some scared first years, bumping into people, until she finally reached the Great hall, skidding to a stop at the Gryffindor table. All her friends looked up at her as if she were crazy as she collapsed onto a bench, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed.<p>

"Lily, um, are you ok?" Alice questioned her, handing her a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lily managed to say in between sips. When she finished drinking she snapped her head up, looking around the room wildly. Her heart dropped when she couldn't find him. "Where's James?"

"You just missed him." Sirius smirked through a mouthful of food. He pointed to the door leading out to the school grounds. "He got a letter and shot out of the room like the letter was toxic or something."

"What?" Lily screamed, jumping up from the table. She looked over to the door and saw a mess of black hair hurrying through it. "Goddamit."

* * *

><p>James woke up that morning in a good mood. He got up from bed humming, got dressed, washed up, and then left the heads dorms, whistling as he walked. He even said hello to some Slytherins who happened to pass by him, finding their shocked faces very amusing. James almost reached the Great hall when he realized something- Sirius was still seriously pissed at him. Pun very much intended.<p>

Chuckling at his own bad humor, James turned on his heels and made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily while using a shortcut on the fifth floor, he bumped into Remus and Sirius making their way downstairs. At first James and Sirius just stared at each other, obviously making Remus uncomfortable because he mumbled something about wanting a croissant and hurried off.

Again the tension in the air was palpable, and suddenly, James just didn't have any more patience.

"Why are we fighting?" He asked, leaning on the cool wall of the passageway.

"Because we're stupid."

"And prats"

"Oh and don't forget arrogant."

"Dumb."

"Lazy."

"No good trouble makers."

"Hot."

"Amazingly talented."

"Modest."

And with that they both cracked up, laughing and laughing until tears stung the corner of their eyes, and they just didn't _care_ anymore.

"Glad to have you back, Padfoot." James said, pulling Sirius into what resembled a manly hug.

"Anytime Prongsie."

* * *

><p>James was having an amazing day. You know, one of those days where everything just goes your way? Where you feel invincible, like you could do anything in the world, and when James sat down with Sirius at the Gryffindor table, he decided that there was one more thing that he had to do to make his day perfect.<p>

During his morning break, James stole away to the Heads Dorm, praying silently in his head that Lily wouldn't be there. Fortunately, she wasn't, and James silently thanked fate. It really seemed like he was on felix felicis or something. As he entered his room, he started to put his plan to work. Conjuring a velvet box and lily, James smiled to himself. This just had to be a success.

* * *

><p>The spell was more complicated then James had expected, but eventually he had gotten it, and now the only thing left to do was to give Lily the present somehow. The opportunity presented itself to James at the end of charms class, where he sat behind Lily. He realized that Lily's bag was open right next to him, and all he would have to do was lean over and slip the box in. Smiling to himself, he placed the box into Lily's bag undetected, and hurried out of the class as soon as the bell rang. Now to wait.<p>

James excitedly made his way to the Great Hall for lunch with Remus and Sirius, halfheartedly listening to Sirius yap about his newest fan girl. He was way to excited for Lily's reaction to concentrate on anything. He could barely even eat he was so nervous- and that was a first for James. James never lost his appetite. Actually, he was so nervous, that at first he didn't even notice the huge brown barn owl swoop into the Great hall and drop a letter on his plate. Sirius had to shake him out of his daze until he saw it.

"'Lo Prongsie? Earth to Prongsie! You got a letter!" Sirius said, poking James' cheek.

"Eh, what?" James mumbled, waking up from his daze when he saw the letter. "Oh, well that's weird, post usually comes in the morning…I didn't even notice the owl fly in…"

"We could tell…" Muttered Sirius, returning to his food, but James wasn't listening. He was frozen again, but this time for a totally different reason.

_Mr. James Potter,_

The letter read.

_We are sorry to tell you that your parents, Charlus and Dorea Potter, were killed in a skirmish with death eaters this morning at 10:29 a.m. You will be able to leave Hogwarts for a few days to over look and attend the funeral. The Ministry will be in touch with you soon-_

No. This couldn't be. His parents- his parents weren't dead. Of course his day had to go wrong. His perfect day, where everything was finally supposed to be ok. The last perfect day until the weight of the world fell upon his shoulders. How could this happen. His parents, so alive just months ago, gone forever. Heck, his mother had even owled him yesterday with some chocolates, reassuring him that she and his father were fine. It just, how could- James needed to escape the suddenly small Great hall and get some fresh air. He felt the conversation and laughter of his friends pressing in on him, engulfing him, and he needed to escape. James shot up from the table, and hurried out to the Hogwarts ground, much to the dismay of his friends.

No one followed James, and James didn't look back, causing him to miss the entrance of a very flushed Lily Evans. As soon as he was outside James ran, ignoring everyone in his way. He ran until the school, quidditch pitch, and lake were behind him. Until he was at the edge of the grounds, where no student bothered to venture to. Until he was alone. And there, James Potter, King of Hogwarts, Marauder, Prankster; sat down and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok, i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter...sorry that its kind of short :/**

**There will be one more chapter to the story! Wooohooo! I'm not sure how long it will be though...i'll try to make it better than this one :p**

**Please review!**

**xo**

**Wren**


	8. I Love You

**A/N**

**Omg! Last Chapter!**

**I really hope that you guys liked how it turned out...**

**xx**

**Wren**

* * *

><p>Lily hurried out to the Hogwarts grounds, hoping to catch up to James. No such luck, he was well out of sight. The wind started to pick up a little, and Lily covered her face with her hand, attempting to block her wild hair from blinding her. Spotting some fifth year Ravenclaws lounging near the lake, Lily hurried up to them.<p>

"Hey! Did any of you see James Potter pass around here?" She called out to them. They looked up, surprised, but then one of them shrugged and pointed to the edge of the grounds.

"Yeah, he went running off towards that direction about five minutes ago." A dark haired girl she recognized as Sophie said.

"Thanks!" Lily called back, already heading in the direction Sophie had pointed out. By this time, even though it was barely noon, the sky had started to darken a little. The wind screamed in Lily ears as she paced across the Hogwarts grounds scanning the area for any sign of James. Then, just as she began to give up hope of finding him, she spotted a head of black messy hair hiding under a tree, a good hundred meters from any other students. Lily practically sprinted to him.

"James?" She asked cautiously, sitting down next to him. He looked away from her before

"James." She tried again. He still didn't answer. It started to drizzle.

"James, it's raining. We should go inside before we both catch a cold." She warned him softly, attempting to take his hand. He pulled away.

"I don't care." James answered coldly, turning to look at her. His cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes were blood-shot. Lily's heart broke looking at him. How could anyone stand to look at the man the love, the strong care-free man, the one who always took it on himself to cheer the rest up, look so small and disheveled. Lily felt tears building up in her own eyes, and she pulled James into a hug. This time he didn't resist. "They're dead."

"Oh James," She sighed, and then when he started to cry, her already broken heart shattered into a million more pieces. This was worse then the time Snape called her a mudblood, worse than when Petunia called her a freak. This was the first time she had seen the real effect of the war on someone so close to her, someone who was usually so full of light and life. And now James' light had died along with his family. Lily's blood burned, and she vowed to herself at that moment, that she would do whatever it took to bring down the bloody bastard that caused this much pain to innocent people. "James, everything will be all right."

"No! It's not going to be all right!" James yelled at her, standing up. "This isn't some stupid fight between Sirius and I! This isn't a prank gone awry! This isn't about some stupid feud between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. This isn't about Hogwarts. There is a bloody war going out there, and we're doing nothing! PEOPLE ARE DYING EVERY SINGLE DAY AND WE'RE JUST SITTING HERE AND LIVING IT EASY! THEY ARE DEAD. MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND IT'S MY FAULT THAT I WASN'T THERE TO PROTECT THEM!" James punched the tree hard, wincing in pain, but he didn't care. He didn't care that his hand was now bleeding, or that he was soaked to the bone from tears and rain, all he cared about was them. How he had failed his parents.

"I failed them." He continued, a little more softly. "I –"

But James never got to finish his thought, because before he knew it, Lily was kissing him. At first he was shocked, but soon her was kissing her back with more passion either had ever experienced. His hands wound around her waist, and he deepened the kiss, her lips so soft, they're lips fitting together so perfectly. Before he knew it she was pushing away, looking up at him through her amazing emerald eyes.

"I love you James."

And James kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>So...Did it live up to your expectations?<strong>

**Sorry that it was kind of short...but i didn't have much to write about! Personally, i really liked how it ended. :)**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh, and maybe send me some ideas for new stories?**

**xxx**

**Wren**


End file.
